Love everlasting
by Fallen from Nowhere
Summary: this is a Tuck everlasting meets Rurouni Kenshin!! I am sure if you read teh book or the movie you proabably know how it goes, and here is my version of it! :D


Love everlasting  
  
A/N: This plot takes place with tuck everlasting.  
  
He rode his motorcycle to a very special spot that wasn't to far from where he lived. So many things have changed in the years, some aged, some looked at life at wondered when it was   
going to end. He stopped at the gates and looked, it was as old and beautiful as he saw through the woods just to get a glimpse of it. There was the house, where a lovely girl, who didn't  
want to go the path she was meant to fallow, but leave her riches and enjoy what she already has. And this girl is Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru wasn't an intersting girl, she tried to make have a little more pizazz you could say, but it never was. She would live, and she would die, she would walk the streets with her fancy  
dress with boys making fun of her that she was such a girly girl. But it's funny, how one person that is such a complete stanger, changes your whole life! It's funny, how things in the past  
are so less detailed then what you thought.   
  
Not for Kenshin, he was always going to be remembered, as a that wandering swordsman who will always be twenty-eight. His life will never change, he will never grow, just watch   
other people do it for him.  
  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*  
"Sano!" cried a voice. He ran up to him friend that he hasn't seen for so long.  
  
"Kensh' wow! It is great to see you, as usual you look the sam as ever, how do you do it?   
  
How long has it been seven years?"  
  
"Eight, but who really is counting?"  
  
Sano pat Kenshin on the back and said, "You gotta tell me everything you saw in all those foreign counries."  
  
"O! There is just so much stuff I need to tell you, going to Europe was wonderful, I saw all the things that I dreamed of seeing, you should come with me sometime!"  
  
Sano gave a smile, Sano was Kenshin's best friend, they have known eachother for years.  
  
"Nah, I would just rather stay here in good old Tokyo. C'mon and get your stuff, you have so much stuff you need to tell me!"  
  
Kenshin smiled anf gathered his two large bags, as well as Sano. Kenshin has beed in Europe for eight years, and he and Sano have been writing to eachother.   
  
They walked with the load on there back, into the forrest and further down, where the two lived with Sano's wife, Megumi.  
They entered the house as Megumi had a big smile on her face and said, "O Kenshin! How wonderful it is to see you," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kenshin looked over  
at a pot that she was boiling, it was probably medicine, of some sort of urb, she was always making something.  
  
"And it is great to see you, still as lovely as ever."  
  
She let go of him and giggled, "Well, there isn't a damn thing that I can change now, c'mon, and I will make you a cup of tea!"  
  
The men sat down in the table and started to talk about the many things that were never said.  
  
******************At the Kamiya's house********************  
A beautiful young girl touched a flower as dew fell onto the grass, how beautiful, but how unlucky it had to grow in her lot. Her raven hair swished arould as she was ready to get up and  
look at the other things in her lot that she has seen over a million times!  
  
"Kaoru dear!" Called her father, she was outside, looking at the gates that she was trapped in, she was a prisoner, and in her own house! O how she longed to go outside nd just smell  
the air and- what nonsense, that would never happen.   
  
"Coming!" She called as she took a breath and ran inside. The servant lead her to where her parents were, in the living room ofcourse, that was where they held most of there discussions.  
  
"Kaoru, we have a surprise for you."  
  
Her eyes widened, she never got surprises, she was always told that she was too lod for such things, her little brother, Yahiko, was always the one who got spoiled. Her father smiled   
and handed her a broacher, "What is this?"  
  
Her father smiled at her mother and said, "We are sending you to Bording school in France, where you will learn all the basics of becoming a young lady." She looked at her parents as if   
they were talking in chinese and asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Her father sighed and said, "We believe that you are becoming too much of… well… what do you call those… ummm…. Tomboys."  
  
"Well, that's one of the only things that I like about myself."  
  
"Well, whether you like yourself or hate yourself, you are still going, now I think we have had enough of this conversation…"  
  
"Yeah I think we have! I am not going and you can not make me! I refuse! I don't care how much it cossed! I will never become one of those snobs who thinks that they are better then   
everybody else!"  
  
Her parents looked at eachother and chuckled, her mother said, "Well, dear, you are better then everbody else."  
  
She ran outside to the fence, she hated how limited her distance was! She hated everything! Just everything!  
  
She wept in her hands until she heard a steady voice that said, "What's wrong there miss? Having a hard day?"  
  
She looked up at the man, he was in nothing but yellow, he was very tall, and had a gleam in his eye that said that he showed no harm, he had a hat that was so that circled his head and   
covered most of his forehead.  
  
"I guess you could say that…"  
  
The mans eyes went to the top of his head and he looked down at her and said, "I guess… that's typical, nobody ever knows nowdays… Wishing you could just get out of here and let  
your soul tell you whats wrong or right?"  
  
She blinked and was getting mad, "Listen whoever you are! I- I don't know why you are talking to me, but I would really apppreciate it if you left! My father-"  
  
"Your father, owns the forest over there doesn't he?" She thought for a moment, well he does, but what does that have anything to do about it?"  
  
"Well… Yes, but I am not allowed in there…"  
  
"O and I am not surprised! You never know what kind of spooks just lie in there, things that could just jump out on you…"  
  
She looked at the forrest, it did look scary, but, her father wouldn't own something that would harm any of her family right?  
  
"Are you saying that I couldn't handle whatever is in there?"  
  
"O! No, never, but what I am saying is that, if it is your property, shouldn't you have the right to go in it?"  
  
She thought about that…  
  
"Kaoru!" Called her mother, "Kaoru, where are you?"  
  
Her mother came marching down the field as she noticed that man.  
  
"Who are you and what are yo doing with my daughter?"  
  
"Nothing. Really my good lady, you have a fine daughter, that you do, I was just chatting with her, that's all."  
  
She gave him a dirty look and looked at Kaoru and said, "C'mon!" She pulled Kaoru away from the man, but she didn't take her eyes off him. He was right! It is her property, she has   
evey right, it is under the Kamiya name, and well… tomorrow she would go into the forrest, and extend her distance like how she always wanted to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sano's house*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He woke up, grabbing at the blankets, having a dream that he was having so often now, that it actually scared him…  
  
* "You ruddy Battousai! Come back here!" He sliced the fool in half, year 1868, the revolution, the Battousai, off on his killing spree as normal, the imperialists were winning this war,   
heh, it was really a one amn sort of thing for the battousai… He was happy about the long life expand he has now, he is truly invincable…  
The smell of blood was in the air, and the presence of somwthing alive made Battousai turn around.  
  
"Still enjoying bloodshed Battousai?"  
  
It was a man, an farely old man, Battousai wasn't really in the mood for talk…  
  
"Really, Battousai the man slayer, been around for qutie some time, will he ever stop looking as if he were twenty eight?"  
  
Battousai gave the man the coldest glare he had…  
  
"Listen old man, I don't know how much you know about me, but why don't you shut the fuck up and fight me, like a real man… or are your old frail bones going to break to easily, he   
was about to unshieth his sword, but the old man disapeared and struck the Battousai in the back, and hold his throat, ringing it like an animal.  
  
"There is a lot I know about you, you loudmouth bastard, and trust me, you shouldn't be calling me old man…"*  
  
Kenshin looked around his room.  
  
Could he be near, wanting Kenshin's 'gift'.  
  
"No…" He said to himself, "It is just a dream… 


End file.
